


prelude to the afternoon of a faun

by kyoutimes (kyoufushi81)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, Day Six: Long Distance, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Homophobia, KyouHaba Week, KyouHaba Week 2016, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Relationship Study, Skype, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoufushi81/pseuds/kyoutimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoutani and Yahaba's first year of university, as told through Skype.</p>
            </blockquote>





	prelude to the afternoon of a faun

**Author's Note:**

> ahh i havent written in so long~~ and ofc the first fic i upload is for kyouhaba week orz ahha 
> 
> anyways this is super dialogue-y and ehhh cus i didnt do any planning. but im definitely hoping to write more!!!!!! anyways this is for Kyouhaba Week 2016 day 6: long distance 
> 
> also fun fact!! the university kyoutani is attending is actually a real university in hokkaido!! its hokkaido university and its actually one of the top ranked in japan. it also has a veterinary program!! ok ill stop rambling now orz 
> 
> oh yeah i forgot to add (again orz) that at one point in the fic somebody uses the h-slur, so if you want to skip it then find "Yahaba's team" and then go to "You were right" using control f!! thank you!! 
> 
> please enjoy!!!!

“We’ll skype, right,” Yahaba says into the crook of Kyoutani’s shoulder. “They have internet in Hokkaido, right? And at your dorm.”

“Of course,” Kyoutani replies. “I wouldn’t be going if we couldn’t talk at all.”

Yahaba hugs him tighter. “Stay warm. And study hard. Don’t skip class, if you can.”

Kyoutani snorts and says, “It’s Hokkaido, not the North Pole. I’ll be fine.”

“But still. Six years.”

“I’m going to come back and visit during break,” Kyoutani promises.

“Not if you miss your plane,” Yahaba says, “which is tempting, now that I think about it.”

Kyoutani grunts and Yahaba sends him off with a squeeze, mouthing I’ll miss you as Kyoutani disappears through the gates.

#

“Can’t we just call?” Kyoutani says to Yahaba’s pixelated image on his computer screen. “This is a hassle.”

“I’m not sure whether or not to be offended,” Yahaba says, and laughs. In the background, Watari pokes his head through the door and waves. They’re roommates now, him and Yahaba.

“How’s volleyball,” Kyoutani asks. “Your team probably isn’t that good.”

“We’re okay, I guess. But I’ve already been made a first-string substitute, so.”

“So,” echoes Kyoutani.

“I miss you,” Yahaba says, after a beat of silence.

“Me too. I…think about being there. With you. A lot.”

Yahaba chuckles, and reaches his hand out as if to stroke Kyoutani’s cheek through the screen. “That’s weird.”

“Don’t tell me you don’t think about it,” Kyoutani says. “Even though it’s only been two weeks.”

“I won’t,” Yahaba says. “I want to come visit you. Is it still cold there? It probably is.”

“It’s alright.”

“You’ve been wearing enough, right? You won’t have a cold the next time we talk, right?” Yahaba’s brows furrow, and he starts tapping a pen against the desk.

“No, _Mom_. I’ll be fine. I spend most of my time inside, anyways.”

“I have to go now,” Yahaba says. “Introduce me to your roommate next time.”

“I’ll see if he has time,” Kyoutani answers.

“Miss you.”

“I know. Me too.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

#

The team captain – Yamashita, Kyoutani remembers – claps him on the back and asks, “Do you have a girlfriend back in Miyagi, Kyoutani?”

“Sort of,” he mutters, and shrugs the arm around his shoulder off.

“Ah, I’m sorry if I intruded,” Yamashita says. “I was just curious, is all. You know, I always sort of like to know a bit about my teammates.”

“You wouldn’t be the first,” Kyoutani says.

Yamashita chuckles and claps him on the back again. “Must be pretty tough, though. Long distance relationships are…you know.”

“I don’t,” Kyoutani tells him. “It’s okay.”

“You have to miss her, don’t you? Even if you guys, like, talk and stuff.”

“I guess,” Kyoutani says. “I do miss him.” And then he freezes up, eyes blown wide, and turns around to face Yamashita.

“A…guy? You’re dating a guy?” Yamashita says, slowly, carefully, like Kyoutani is a wild animal.

Kyoutani swallows hard and then retorts, “Do you have a problem with that?”

“N-No,” says Yamashita. “I’m just surprised, is all. You could have told me that, you know. I mean, it’s cool. You’re cool. Ah, sorry. I’ve just- I’ve never met…”

“A gay guy,” Kyoutani finishes. “You’ve never met a gay guy.”

“But I swear it’s not a problem or anything! Like, the whole team is pretty chill. So, like, you don’t have to feel uncomfortable. Or something. Ah, I’m rambling. Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Kyoutani says. “See you later, then.”

“Ah, see you later. And good luck with, uh, you know. The long-distance. Not the being gay part, my god. Um. Yep. Bye!” Yamashita nods once and pats Kyoutani lightly on the shoulder. Kyoutani nods back.

#

“How’s practice?” Yahaba asks. “You look…I don’t know. Broader.”

“Don’t say those sorts of things,” Kyoutani says. “I don’t skip anymore, is all. So of course I’m improving. The captain keeps giving me thumbs-up during practice whenever we make eye contact, though. It’s sort of weird.”

“The guy you told?”

“Of course. My other teammates barely pay any attention to me.”

“I’m thinking about telling my team,” Yahaba says. “It feels weird, hiding something so important from them.”

“Don’t force yourself,” Kyoutani says. “They’re not entitled to know.”

“Ah, but I think it would be funny, since everybody just assumes everyone’s straight.”

“You sound like Oikawa,” says Kyoutani. “Stop.”

“Does it bother you, Kyouken-chan?” replies Yahaba in the most saccharine voice he can muster.

“Stop,” Kyoutani says again, and Yahaba laughs, resting his cheek against his palm.

“I should go now,” he says. “I have a report due in a couple days.”

“Okay,” Kyoutani says. “Bye.”

“Bye,” says Yahaba. “I miss you.”

“Yeah,” Kyoutani says, and ends the call.

#

“Is that your boyfriend?” Yamashita slings an arm around Kyoutani’s shoulder, something he’s prone to doing.

“No,” Kyoutani deadpans, adjusting his bag strap. “I just like keeping pictures of random guys as my lock screen.”

“He looks nice,” says Yamashita, unfazed. “You never told me his name, though.”

“Yahaba,” Kyoutani says. “We were teammates in high school.”

“Does he still play?”

“Yeah,” replies Kyoutani. “But his school team isn’t that good.”

“Ah,” Yamashita says. “Well, I should be getting to class. See you later.”

“Bye,” Kyoutani says, nodding his head.

#

Kyoutani's team has its first practice game against another school in the region; they win with two straight sets. Kyoutani gets subbed in for a sophomore wing spiker and easily crumbles the defence. The other team is much smaller, both in number and size. It’s a college, coach says, that isn’t really known for volleyball, and even though their receiving and passing is good, Yamashita and the other blockers leave no room for an attack.

 **Yahaba Shigeru** , 19:37: are you guys done yet????

 **Self** , 19:37: on the bus back

 **Yahaba Shigeru** , 19:37: You must be tired

 **Yahaba Shigeru** , 19:38: do you still wanna Skype today???

 **Self** , 19:39: im ok to skype

 **Yahaba Shigeru** , 19:39: but do you have any homework???? I don’t want to make you miss any! :0

 **Self** , 19:40: no class tmrw its ok

Yamashita, who is sitting next to Kyoutani, stirs and cracks his neck. “Are you texting Yahaba-kun, Kyoutani?” he asks. “Can I say something?”

 **Self** , 19:41: captain next to me woke up, wants to say smth

“Knock yourself out,” Kyoutani replies, handing his phone over.

 **Self** , 19:42: hiii!!! Im Kyoutanis captain Yamashita

 **Yahaba Shigeru** , 19:43: Kyoutani better not be cheating on me with u

 **Self** , 19:43: /gasp/ never!! I wouldn’t do that to u guys I promis

 **Yahaba Shigeru** , 19:44: lol that was a joke but its relieving. Thank u for taking care of him

 **Self** , 19:45: its me again wtf shigeru

 **Yahaba Shigeru** , 19:45: your captain seems nice and I’m glad you’re making friends : )

 **Yahaba Shigeru** , 19:46: anyways lets skype later because did you know Watari can cook?? Its dinnertime ill send you a pic ok???

 **Self** , 19:47: ok c u

 **Yahaba Shigeru** , 19:48: <33

 **Self** , 19:48: thats dumb and ur actually turning into oikawa

 **Yahaba Shigeru** , 19:48: </3

#

“I told them today,” Yahaba says, and sighs.

“Are you okay?” Kyoutani asks. “Was there someone-?”

“Sort of,” says Yahaba. “There was this one guy who said he’ll accept it if only to be politically correct, or something.”

“What about the others?”

“They were fine. One of my teammates started lecturing the other guy, but I stopped him. I don’t want to cause trouble.”

“It’s not trouble if he’s an asshole. I bet he’s not even a good volleyball player.”

“But what can I do,” Yahaba say, frowning. “If I get him kicked out of the club then he can file a complaint against me, probably. He’s the type to do something like that.”

“Well then your teammates should stand behind you,” Kyoutani says, hands curling into fists. “And if they don’t then they’re not your teammates.”  
Yahaba relaxes and smiles. “No need to get so worked up. It’ll be fine.”

“I wish you could just slam him into the wall like you did to me in high school,” Kyoutani says. “Maybe he’d learn his lesson better that way.”

“Man, I couldn’t care enough to do that even if I tried,” says Yahaba. “He’s not worth it, I promise.”

“Still,” Kyoutani starts.

“It’s late,” Yahaba says. “We should both get some sleep.”

“Fine,” says Kyoutani. “Good night.”

“Good night. I miss you.”

“Me too,” says Kyoutani.

#

“Where’s Sakurai?” asks Yahaba as the team finishes warming up. “Is he ill?”

“Ah,” says Hashimoto, the vice-captain. “We kicked him from the team.”

“What? Is this because of the thing that happened on Tuesday? I’m fine with it, you know. I mean, it’s not the best, but everybody has their own views, right? And he was trying to be understanding.”

“I know,” Hashimoto says. “But he came in this morning asking that you be kicked out. It seems like he wasn’t as accepting as he claimed he was. And he said some pretty nasty stuff. So it wasn’t really a question whether or whether not he should stay.”

Yahaba purses his lips, and says, quiet, “I see. Thank you for doing this for me.”

“It’s probably better for all of us,” Hashimoto answers. “Let’s start practice.”

#

Yahaba’s team plays their first practice match, and they lose two to one. The last set is close, but it’s clear that everybody has begun to tire: their starting libero misses a few more receives, the blockers let hits get by, and the setter makes a few bad calls. Yahaba doesn’t get subbed in but instead stands at the side, handing out towels and words of encouragement during timeouts. The bus ride back is quiet.

Sakurai is standing in the gym by himself when they get back. “I’m here for the homo,” he spits. “Anybody else can fuck off.”

“Use his name,” Hashimoto warns.

“Fine,” says Sakurai. “I’m here for Yahaba.”

“It’s okay,” says Yahaba. “I can handle this by myself.”

Hashimoto glances at him and motions for the rest of the team to leave.

“You got me kicked out, you fucking f-” Sakurai begins, as soon as everyone has left the gym, and begins towards Yahaba. Yahaba clocks him in the face and hears his nose crack.

Hashimoto runs back in, relief replacing horror on his face as he sees that it’s not Yahaba who’s injured. “I’ll take him to the infirmary,” he says. “You’re okay, though?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” Yahaba says. “Thank you.”

#

“You were right,” Yahaba says.

“What?” Kyoutani’s brows furrow. “Did something happen?”

“That teammate. He tried to do something after our practice game today.”

“Are you okay?” Kyoutani asks, eyes widening. “Are you hurt? What did he-”

“I’m fine, I’m fine. It’s okay – fuck – it’s okay, Kyoutani. I don’t know what he was going to do. I guess I won’t really know now. He got expelled.” Yahaba swallows thickly, and Kyoutani sighs.

“I broke his nose,” Yahaba breathes out, and laughs softly. “And then I almost hit him again, for good measure.”

“I guess I didn’t need to tell you to stand up for yourself, then,” Kyoutani says. “I’m coming back to Miyagi as soon as break starts.”

“I miss you.”

“Me too,” Kyoutani says, “Shigeru.”

#

Yahaba is waiting for him at the train station, and Kyoutani doesn’t hesitate to let Yahaba bury his face in his neck and whisper “I really missed you.”

“How many times have we said that over Skype?” Kyoutani asks, and they start walking.

“Thirty-seven,” Yahaba jokes. “I counted.”

“I missed you,” Kyoutani says. “That makes thirty-eight.”

“Three-and-a-half years to go,” Yahaba says. “Then we can stop counting.”

“You’re okay, though. There’s no more assholes on your team, right?”

“Only the one,” Yahaba says, and points to himself. Then he points to Kyoutani, and adds, “Actually, make that two.”

Kyoutani flicks the side of his head. “Come visit Hokkaido next time,” he says. “My team wants to meet you.”

“You’ve talked about me?”

“It’s…hard not to,” Kyoutani mumbles, and ducks his head.

“I missed you a lot,” Yahaba says. “I really don’t know what else to say. That’s thirty-nine times, now.”

“Did you actually count?”

“No,” says Yahaba. “But let’s just say I did.”

“I missed you too,” Kyoutani says. “So I guess that’s forty.”

**Author's Note:**

> the title is literally debussy's prelude d'apres midi d'un faun anglicized so yep!! i listened basically just to ravel and debussy while writing this and that piece was the one that was playing as it finished so ~~~
> 
> also!! i forgot to add this at first but you can find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kyoutimes)!


End file.
